


tongues and quiet sighs

by grim_lupine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, they get along fairly well, most of the time. If Aleksis finds himself watching Sasha with an eye that’s more appreciative than assessing at times, well, that’s his own business; Aleksis certainly isn’t going to bring it up, and if Sasha hasn’t done anything about it by now (he doesn’t fool himself that she hasn’t noticed), she probably never will. </p><p>At least, that’s what Aleksis thinks, right up until she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongues and quiet sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["so apparently she's seven years older than him. please someone write me some hot fic where he turns eighteen and she teaches his inexperienced ass how to have sex."](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=587358#t587358)
> 
> Title from "All This And Heaven Too" by Florence and the Machine. Thanks to lazymajor for looking this over for me!

Sasha Voronova has been at the Academy for about as long as Aleksis, but the confidence with which she carries herself makes it seem as though she’s been training to fight kaiju her whole life, as if nothing can touch her. Perhaps that’s what happens once you reach twenty-five. If that’s the case, then Aleksis — who has the height and the breadth of a man, but finds himself fumbling words like a boy at times — can only hope that that stage will arrive sooner for him. 

In the sparring room, at least, he knows what he’s doing. He’s putting on more muscle every day, but he’s grown used to his height by now, and he surprises his opponents — still, when they should know better by now — with the speed he carries in his large frame. 

Aleksis never surprises Sasha, though. She beats him enough times, though he’s starting to change that, but he’s never once thought she underestimates him. Aleksis supposes there must be those who underestimate _her_ , for being both a woman and beautiful, but — he may be many things, but he’s not quite that stupid. 

They read each other well, even when she’s pinning him facedown on the mat with her knee digging into his back. Sometimes they eat together, or in the same group of trainees, though it’s mostly in silence: Sasha takes pleasure in leveling silence like a weapon to make others uncomfortable, and Aleksis’s mother always told him that it’s better to be silent than to speak meaninglessly, especially for someone with his temper. 

All in all, they get along fairly well, most of the time. If Aleksis finds himself watching Sasha with an eye that’s more appreciative than assessing at times, well, that’s his own business; Aleksis certainly isn’t going to bring it up, and if Sasha hasn’t done anything about it by now (he doesn’t fool himself that she hasn’t noticed), she probably never will. 

At least, that’s what Aleksis thinks, right up until she does. They’re sparring again, sweat-soaked and hearts pounding, and they match each other blow for blow until Sasha sweeps his legs out from under him and puts him on his back, staff at his throat. Aleksis freezes, caught. Her eyes sweep over him, lingering, speculative.

He’s hard. He’s eighteen, and she’s a fucking vision of icy composure turned pink-cheeked from exertion; of course he’s hard.

“Hmm,” Sasha says, and prods the underside of Aleksis’s chin with her staff, lifting his head for an instant. Aleksis flushes, goes hot with anger and something else, some small part of him that doesn’t want to move away until she lets him go herself. 

Her mouth curls, red and sly. She nods at him and leaves wordlessly, and Aleksis exhales in a rush, staring at the ceiling and wondering why it feels like he’s been run over by a truck. Or maybe a Jaeger. 

Beyond thankful that it was only them in the room, he gets to his feet and leaves. 

*

That evening, there’s a sharp rap at Aleksis’s door, and he’s both surprised and strangely not to find Sasha there when he opens it. 

“Hello,” she says, and saunters into his room before he can say anything in response. 

“Hello,” he says, and lifts his eyebrow questioningly. It probably comes off less nonchalant than it looks in his head, because Sasha’s mouth twitches like she’s holding back a laugh.

“I’m going to kiss you,” she says calmly, and does just that — steps forward and pulls him down, down, and rises up to meet him, hands fisted in his shirt. She kisses him like she spars, not giving an inch, forcing him to keep up, and Aleksis feels all his clumsy height when she pulls away and leaves him reeling.

Sasha looks at him closely, and whatever she sees in his face must satisfy her, because she smiles, slow and predatory. 

“Have you fucked a woman before, Kaidanovsky?” she says, tugging her shirt over her head and eyeing him with an assessing look. The bluntness of the question prods Aleksis, aimed at the soft underside of his pride. 

“No,” he says shortly. He’s fumbled with girls before, gotten his hands on them, but — no, that isn’t what Sasha means. What she’s looking for. 

There’s less amusement on her face than he expects, more satisfaction. 

“Don’t worry,” she says sweetly, getting the rest of her clothes off efficiently until she’s standing there naked and looking completely at ease. “I’ll talk you through it.”

She _goads_ him like no one else does; his height and his temper are enough to warn most people off, but Sasha Voronova taunts him like it’s the best game she’s ever played. He growls and kisses her again, hard and furious, and she laughs into his mouth when he tumbles the both of them onto his bed. He tries to pin her down, but she hooks her leg around his and flips them over, and once she’s straddling him, naked and warm, he’s somewhat less inclined to move. 

Sasha grins down at him, runs her tongue over her teeth. He’s still dressed, but when she rocks against his cock briefly, he feels a jerk of arousal as strong as if there were nothing between them. 

“Don’t you want to touch me?” Sasha asks, arching an eyebrow. Aleksis sucks in a breath and reaches out to brush his thumb over her nipple. It peaks under his touch, taut and pink, and Aleksis doesn’t know whether he wants to watch Sasha’s face or where he’s touching her, as he cups her breasts in both of his hands. His hands are large, almost cover them entirely. Sasha watches him silently as he brushes his fingers over her nipples again, and then she says, “Don’t be so gentle.” Aleksis takes her at her word and pinches her nipple sharply between his thumb and forefinger; Sasha inhales, eyes half-lidded, and Aleksis does it again, tugs at her nipple, scrapes his nail over it. There’s a pink flush spreading down Sasha’s neck to the top of her chest, and Aleksis wants to get his mouth on her so badly that his throat’s gone dry. 

Like she’s read his mind, Sasha leans forward, breasts dangling down so that Aleksis can just lift his head and pull the tip of her breast into his mouth. He gives her a sharp suck, then pulls away to mouth the underside of her breast, the slight salt of her sweat on his tongue. Sasha says, “Use your teeth,” and works her hand underneath Aleksis’s head so she can grab a handful of his hair. Aleksis nips at the thin skin under Sasha’s right breast, sucks a mark there. He uses his teeth on her nipples too, one after the other, tugging gently with his teeth while listening for the slight rise in Sasha’s breathing, the only indication that she’s affected at all.

Sasha pulls his hair when she’s done with him, straightening up. Her eyes are narrowed as she looks Aleksis over like she’s deciding what to do with him, and Aleksis tips his chin up to meet her eyes, challenging. She smirks, grabs his hand and draws it down to the — _fuck_ — the wet heat of her cunt, and Aleksis bites his lip hard as he sinks one finger into her. 

“Another,” Sasha says immediately, and Aleksis’s hands are not small, but she opens easily around two of his thick fingers; she’s hot and slick inside, and Aleksis curls his fingers and fucks her with them, as best as he can from this angle. She’s doing half the work, anyway, riding his hand to get the fucking she wants. Aleksis slicks his thumb with her arousal and circles her clit lightly, is rewarded by a little shudder that rolls through Sasha’s body, that he can feel from inside her. “Ah — ” she says, voice breaking slightly as he rubs her with more pressure, fucks her some more with his fingers. “You’re good at this part, at least.”

“I haven’t had any complaints,” Aleksis says; and Sasha laughs, and slaps his cheek lightly, and comes, squeezing and stilling around his fingers. 

Aleksis swallows, lightheaded with arousal. He pulls his fingers out and fumbles at his pants, trying to free his cock. Sasha helps him get his clothes off and tosses them somewhere at the side of the bed. When he reaches for his cock, she pushes his hand away and circles her fingers around his wrist, holding it while she looks him over for a long moment; she rakes over him with her eyes, lingering at his cock, hard and curved up against his taut stomach. Aleksis feels her look like she’s put her hand on him; his cock gets wetter at the tip, and he knows that the minute she touches him, he’s going to come. 

Sasha lets go of his wrist and licks her hand from base to fingertips. It’s still kind of a dry grasp when she starts jerking him off, but it doesn’t matter — Aleksis can already feel his impending orgasm pulling tight in his gut.

“I’d have you fuck me, but you wouldn’t last a minute,” Sasha says; it isn’t derisive, just matter-of-fact, but Aleksis still goes hot in some mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Perversely, it’s that that makes him come, body going bow-tight; Sasha wrings it out of him, every last spurt, until he’s twitching and oversensitive in her hand.

“Good,” Sasha says, patting the mess on his stomach and smiling. She bends down to kiss him, sweet and sharp, and he feels strangely warmed by it. She straightens back up and says, “Now come here and eat me out. You can fuck me once you’re ready again.”

Somewhere along the line, Aleksis has lost any idea of pushing back against her commands; he’s in a strange, dizzy state of arousal where it feels like the easiest thing in the world is to just do what Sasha wants from him. 

Sasha sits on the bed, her back up against the wall and legs spread, feet flat on the mattress. Aleksis gets between the cradle of her thighs, drags in a breath that carries the earthy scent of her. She’s wet, the tops of her thighs and the hidden pink of her cunt, and Aleksis swallows, tongue feeling too thick for his mouth.

“I haven’t — ” he says, compelled to honesty by the expectant look on her face. She runs her hand over the side of his face, reassuring. 

“I figured,” Sasha says, rubbing her thumb over Aleksis’s mouth. She smiles with all her teeth. “I don’t plan to suffer in silence, don’t worry.”

She fists her hand in Aleksis’s hair and pulls his head down to her cunt, where the scent of her is strong and she’s salty-wet on his tongue. Aleksis parts her folds with his fingers and licks her tentatively, then with greater pressure when she just pushes her hips up toward his mouth. Sasha tells him how to touch her, where she wants his mouth, when she wants him to use his fingers; she’s silent when he does something she likes, thighs tightening, and that makes Aleksis pay greater attention, determined to get her praise as well as her direction. 

Sasha lets out a little _ah_ when Aleksis sucks her clit and curls his fingers inside her, and Aleksis does it again, feels the muscles of her thigh shift underneath his free hand. Her second orgasm comes easier than the first, and Aleksis keeps licking her as she shudders in place and pushes his face harder against her cunt. He draws back when she lets him go, and he reaches out and strokes his fingertips against the swollen pink of her cunt, slick and hot. 

His face is all wet from her, and she’s all he can taste, and Aleksis shudders, pushes his hips against the bed. He’s hard again, unsurprisingly. Sasha huffs out a half-laugh when she sees him trying to get some friction from the bed, and she cups his cheek briefly before letting go. 

Aleksis may not have had any occasion to use them yet, but he does have condoms in his room; his hands fumble a little when he rolls one on, but Sasha doesn’t laugh. She just stares at him bright-eyed, pushing away the hair that’s sticking to her forehead from sweat. 

“Come _here_ ,” she says, sliding two fingers into herself and holding herself open, and Aleksis groans aloud, surges forward and gets between her legs again. He pushes his cock into her with clumsy desperation, but she opens up for him slick and ready, and Aleksis bottoms out, gasping for breath with how good it feels. 

Sasha wraps her legs around Aleksis, tugging his head down to kiss his wet mouth. He may be on top of her, but he has no illusions as to who’s controlling this — she slaps his hip with a _crack_ that stings pleasantly, and he rears back, then pushes back into her with force. Sasha just makes a pleased noise in the back of her throat, and Aleksis watches a flush rise in her cheeks as he starts fucking her with a rhythm that his hips seem to have learned on their own. 

He can feel it in his back, in his thighs — a good, clean burn like when he’s on the mats with her, and he’s having some trouble figuring out where to put his hands, but he’s almost light-headed with how good this feels. Sasha digs one of her heels into Aleksis’s back, a vicious point of contact urging him on, and she pushes him to go harder and get in her deeper, and Aleksis feels like he’s shaking apart right there.

Sasha grabs his hand and pulls it down to where they’re joined, presses his fingers against her clit. 

“Make me come first,” she tells him, challenges him, and Aleksis grits his teeth, his need to come making his thighs tense. He rubs his thumb against her clit in tight circles, halting inside her and just grinding his hips in place. Sasha’s eyes go half-closed, and she’s breathing raggedly through her open mouth, and the minute Aleksis sees her eyes screw shut, feels her start to tighten around him, that’s _it_ — he bites his lip hard, hips stuttering, and comes so hard it’s like someone’s punched it out of him. 

Unwinding from that, slowly, makes Aleksis realize how much of his body had been tensed with his need. He feels loose-limbed and a little weak, in a good way. 

Sasha runs her thumb over Aleksis’s mouth, and then taps his cheek lightly. He huffs out a breath and pulls out of her, slowly; he gets rid of the condom and watches Sasha sit up, removing the band from her hair and putting it back up in a neater loop. 

Aleksis isn’t one for uncertainty or second-guessing himself, but he suddenly feels the awkwardness of the situation that he’d managed to power through before; he doesn’t doubt that Sasha enjoyed herself, but she’s turned him inside out and rewritten him, and he doesn’t even know if she ever wants to do this again.

“That was fun,” he says, with a nonchalance he doesn’t feel, not quite meeting her eyes as he searches for his clothes. “I’ll keep your pointers in mind.”

When Aleksis straightens up, shirt in hand, he sees the slight smile playing around Sasha’s mouth as she sits there, looking remarkably comfortable and relaxed on his bed, unabashedly naked. 

“Idiot,” she says, leaning forward and grabbing his chin with her strong fingers, forcing him to look at her head-on. “You think I’m that altruistic? You think I spent this time for you to use it with some other woman?”

Aleksis blinks, held in place by the look in Sasha’s eyes — warmth, like he’s managed to please her beyond just making her come. She leans forward and says, inches from his mouth so that he can’t miss a word, “I don’t put work into things I don’t intend to _keep_.”


End file.
